Hickorynose
|affie = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Warrior: Tunneler: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Hickorynose Hickorynose Hickorynose Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyl = Meadowslip Deadfoot, Pigeonpaw Sorrelpaw |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Hickorynose is a brown tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hickorynose is introduced as Woollytail's tunnelmate, and serves WindClan as a tunneler. As Woollytail, Aspenfall, Cloudrunner, and Tallkit talk about a rabbit that Cloudrunner caught Hickorynose joins in the conversation while rubbing dirt from his ear. He remarks that only sand tunnels can be found on the high moor, and that the gorge tunnel is mostly soil and grit, but that it opens up to fresh prey by the river. :Later, at the Apprentice Ceremony, Stagpaw, Ryepaw, and Doepaw are given their mentors, but Hickorynose notices that none of the mentors were tunnelers. His fur bristles as he comments that more tunnelers need to be trained. Heatherstar tries to soothe the tunnelers by informing them that Mistmouse and Hareflight wanted their kits to be moor runners, but Hickorynose stands up to her. She informs him that while his concerns are valid, Leafshine's death is still fresh, and that the cats need to respect the parents' wishes for their kits, and Hickorynose bows his head in respect and understanding of her words. :Heatherstar calls a meeting, and Hickorynose is with his fellow tunnelers, pacing impatiently. Once again at the apprentice naming ceremony, the tunnelers do not receive an apprentice, and Hickorynose is incredulous. He states that in leaf-bare that the tunnels were too dangerous, but now that a kit likes the feel of wind in his fur, and he believes that excuses are being made as to why the tunnelers won't get any new apprentices. While a patrol is out they find a mud hole and they notices that there are tunnelers down there, including Hickorynose and Plumclaw. Tallpaw wants to help the cats, but Dawnstripe informs him that they are skilled cats and wouldn't need rescuing. Later, Hickorynose slides in front of Tallpaw. Tallpaw greets him, but Hickorynose passes by without speaking out of the entrance tunnel with Sandgorse following him. :It is mentioned that Meadowslip has moved to the nursery as she is carrying Hickorynose’s kits. When a cave-in happens and some tunnelers are forced to run out, Sandgorse mentions that Woollytail and Hickorynose are okay because they are experts, so they will find a way out of the lower entrance if needed. They decide to take Tallpaw with them in for his tunnelling lesson. Sandgorse mentions to him that Woollytail and Hickorynose would be digging on the other side of the cave-in. The toms will need their help. Mistmouse and Sandgorse start digging to them, and soon hear Hickorynose’s gruff meow. They break through, and Mistmouse asks if Hickorynose is alright. Hickorynose calls he is further down the tunnel. The patrol goes along together and they soon approach a small crack above. There is some light and the silhouette of Hickorynose’s ears can be seen. They move on to where they are digging towards the gorge. Hickorynose starts digging, and exclaims the clay’s wetter, and they must be close. :There is a sudden creak, and Hickorynose whispers for StarClan to help them. They start to run and Sandgorse checks if everyone, including Hickorynose, is there. They run up onto the moor with Hickorynose flashing past Tallpaw. Sandgorse grunts he can’t believe they got it wrong. Hickorynose replies he has been counting the tail-lengths, and was sure they had more to go before they reached the river. They think that next time they dig, they will be more successful. Hickorynose asks if he should fetch Plumclaw as she would want to be part of this. Woollytail agrees. During the night of the full moon, Cloudrunner asks Hickorynose when they can start using the new gorge tunnel. Hickorynose pauses before replying. He says they need to shore up the walls and roof before its safe for moor-runners. Cloudrunner queries if he thinks it’ll make a difference for them all. Cloudrunner still bickers, saying he doesn’t see why they need a route to the gorge. Hickorynose replies he’ll appreciate it one day. He sounds weary as he has had long nights of digging. :He and the other tunnelers were previously being persuaded by Heatherstar for one of them to go to the Gathering. She were sitting down and cleaning the clay of their claws as they have opened the tunnel at moonhigh. They spent the rest of the night shoring up against cave-ins and mudslides though. They tunnelers returned to camp more anxious than excited. Heatherstar managed to persuade Hickorynose to go to the Gathering, as the whole Clan needs to be represented. Hickorynose grunts what does it matter as the other Clans don’t know the difference between a tunnelers and moor runner. Heatherstar tells him to get some rest, but Hickorynose now looks tired still as he yawns. At the Gathering, Hickorynose gives a wheeze as he settles down with his Clanmates. After the leaders make their reports, Tallpaw wonders why Heatherstar didn’t mention the gorge tunnel. He turns to Hickorynose, hoping the tom understands that Tallpaw appreciates the tunnel. Hickorynose is shouldering his way through the crowd though. His gaze low as he heads to an empty slope where he sits away from the other cats. :Back at camp, a group of rogues that visit WindClan every Greenleaf have arrived. While the rogues mingle with the Clan, Hickorynose sits close to Woollytail as he mutters under his breath. He clearly seems like he doesn’t want the rogues there, unlike most of the Clan. The next day, Heatherstar and Reedfeather, the deputy have a meeting with Hickorynose and the other tunnelers. Hareflight comments that the tunnelers have more news on the gorge tunnel. The rest of the Clan tries to guess what is going on. Whiteberry guesses Heatherstar is teaching hunting tips as Woollytail helped moor runners catch a rabbit. Tallpaw thinks from the tunnelers bristling fur that that was not it, and the tunnelers are skilled enough in their own way. It turns out that Heatherstar has banned the tunnelers from working on the gorge tunnel, and they all blame Tallpaw for it. The tunnelers start to ignore the apprentice. :The next day, Hickorynose shoulders past moor runners as he and the other tunnelers exits the camp. Aspenfall grumbles why they can’t wait their turn. After ShadowClan attacks WindClan camp, Hickorynose marches into camp with the other tunnelers, having completely missed the battle. Hickorynose bounds to Meadowslip and asks if she is okay. Meadowslip promises she is okay, and that some of the rogues helped defend the nursery. Hickorynose says he wishes he was there to protect her. Hareflight states so do they and Hickorynose stares in surprise at him. Heatherstar thanks the rogues for their help, and Hickorynose asks if without them, ShadowClan would have won. Heatherstar meets his gaze and says half their warriors were away, that made them vulnerable. Heatherstar decides that they should send out smaller tunneler patrols and give them aboveground training. :After Sandgorse is buried underground, Hickorynose is trying to dig around rock to reach Sandgorse but there is no way past it. Afterwards, Hickorynose offers the rogue Sparrow some prey, and Sparrow accepts. He throws a mouse at the rogue’s paws. A quarter moon later, Hickorynose's and Meadowslip’s kits are born, and a cat asks what Hickorynose said when he saw them. Palebird reveals that Hickorynose is delighted, and has named the tom Hopkit. The other kits names are Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit. Plumclaw comments she hopes Hickorynose insists they become tunnelers. Sometime later, Heatherstar admits her doubts on the tunnelers. Plumclaw asks what she is talking about. Hickorynose tells her to hush as he stares at his leader. Heatherstar reveals that she has decided there will be no more tunnelling for WindClan. Tallpaw asks if Sandgorse died for nothing, and Hickorynose pads forward. He smooths down the apprentice’s fur and says it’s not for nothing. Sandgorse’s death will be the last in their tunnels. Tallpaw stares at him and says he sounds like he wants to stop tunnelling. Hickorynose glances at the nursery. He expresses his worry of his kits dying like Sandgorse or Leafshine. Hickorynose promises to tell his kits of the tunnelling days and make sure the Clan will know what they achieved. :Two moons later, the group of rogues are ready to leave, and Hickorynose is mentioned to have already said goodbye. As Heatherstar says goodbye, she glances at Hickorynose and the other former tunnelers and says if they come again, WindClan will be united. While Tallpaw is heading to his warrior ceremony, Hickorynose is seen sitting Plumclaw and Meadowslip. Tallpaw realizes that both tunnelers and moor runners are sitting together. It is mentioned that the tunnelers still have a separate part of the warriors’ den to the moor runners, but that could change when there are new warriors. After Palebird gives birth to Woollytail’s kits, Hickorynose clusters with his Clanmates to get news of the kits. In a quarter moon, Heatherstar calls a meeting and Hickorynose climbs out of his nest in the bracken path. The announcement is that Talltail is leaving the Clan, and the whole Clan misses him. :After Talltail returns, Hickorynose gets to his paws and calls to Plumclaw to come see who it is. He nudges his denmate while watching Talltail. After Hickorynose’s son Hopkit is injured by a stone in camp, Shrewclaw thinks they should ask Hickorynose and Mistmouse to help with digging up the stones. Hopkit’s injury gets worse, so Talltail and Barkface retrieve some herbs given to them by RiverClan. When they get back, Hickorynose and Meadowslip hurry to Talltail. Hickorynose glances at Talltail’s wet pelt and asks if he swam the river. Talltail reveals he did, and Hickorynose dips his head. He thanks the warrior, and says his courage could have saved their kits life. He looks towards the medicine den as Talltail comments they hope it works. :Sunrises later, Talltail mentions that he is impressed that the tunnelers are willing and have slipped into the role of moor runners. All the tunnels have been blocked off, but their abilities gave them agility and strength. Something that easily turns to hunting on the moor. Heatherstar later calls a Clan Meeting, and Hickorynose sits up in the bracken patch. He asks Woollytail what’s going on. Woollytail says let’s go find out. Hickorynose suddenly announces he knows, and hurries towards the nursery and Meadowslip. She asks him if it’s what she thinks it is. Hickorynose glances past her and says he thinks so, and asks where their kits are. Pigeonkit asks if it’s time, and Hickorynose says it is. The kits ask about Hopkit, and Hickorynose says he’ll teach a few hunting tricks. Just because he’s not an apprentice doesn’t mean he will be stuck in camp. Talltail wonders why everyone has given up on Hopkit so quickly. Hopkit has an apprentice ceremony, but is given the name of Deadpaw. Hickorynose looks thoughtful when he hears. He states that name could trick their enemies into thinking he cannot fight, although Deadpaw will show them that isn't true. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as gray. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Meadowslip: Sons: :Pigeonpaw: :Deadfoot: Daughter: :Sorrelpaw: Grandsons: :Eaglekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Crowfeather:Revealed in a letter Great-Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Kate's Blog Great-Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Hickorynoseru:Ореховонос tunneler. Category:WindClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat